You Are My Star
by Bumble Bee Baek
Summary: "tapi ada bintang yang lebih indah dan terang di banding bintang-bintang disana." "dia ada disini. Disini, di dekapanku." [KaiSoo FF/YAOI/RnR!]


Tittle: You Are My Star

Author: Bumble Bee / Bumble Baek (B_YeolHun)

Main Cast: Kai with Soo.. KaiSoo (Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai & Do Kyungsoo)

Length: engggg~ Oneshoot ? Molla ._.

Genre: Fluffy, Cheesy, Manis, Legit dan kawan-kawan~

Disclaimer: FF ini milik saya, semua murni dari saya, murni diketik oleh jari-jari saya, dan murni khayalan dari otak -_somplak_- saya. dan **SEMUA MEMBER EXO** pun **MILIK SAYA** hahahahaha...

**WARNING! **: **YAOI FANFICT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!, **OOC (maybe xD), garing, gaje, aneh, membingungkan, typo(s), ide cerita pasaran so maafin Bee semisal ada cerita yang sama kayak punya Bee, itu murni sebuah **KETIDAK SENGAJAAN** atau sebuah **KEBETULAN** semata.

Bacotan Bee: eum, Bee bikin ini pas Bee abis nonton video momen-momennya KaiSoo xD, _you know what _? _I miss this couple especially HunHan and ChanBaek_ :(( ahh sudahlah, kenapa jadi sesi curhat gini sih -_- _hope you like it guys_,_ and don't forget to RCL_^^

_**HAPPY READING~**_

* * *

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, kini ia bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Setelah memakai seragamnya serta menyampirkan ranselnya pada kedua pundaknya ia segera menyambar dua lembar roti lalu memakannya sekaligus. Setelah berpamitan pada _eomma_-nya ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

Seorang namja berkulit tan yang sedang bersandar di pagar rumahnya adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Namja bermata bulat itu mengulum senyumnya, sangat manis. Ia berlari menghampiri namja tan itu dan mereka segera berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut mesra.

.

.

.

.

"belajar yang rajin sayang." elusan lembut pada pucuk kepala Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo terpejam sejenak sambil tersenyum. Sentuhan lembut itu selalu membuat dadanya terasa seperti popcorn yang meletup-letup ketika sedang dimasak.

"kau juga Kai." namja tan bernama Kai itu mengangguk, kini ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis di hadapannya. Memajukan wajahnya, mengecup bibir manis kekasihnya yang seolah candu baginya.

"love you Soo baby."

Dengan wajah merona malu Kyungsoo menjawab, "love you too Kai."

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, dan sekolah baru saja dibubarkan. Bunyi bel sekolah yang berdering nyaring itu membuat semua murid bersorak bahagia. Kyungsoo segera memasukkan buku-bukunya juga alat tulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Kyungsoo aku duluan ya." Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun teman sekelasnya. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat Baekhyun dengan riangnya mengamit lengan Chanyeol, kekasihnya, yang sudah menjemputnya di depan kelas, dan Kyungsoo baru saja melihat Chanyeol yang mengecup pipi Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun merona. Aww, pasangan yang manis walau tak jarang mereka berdua bertengkar hanya karna masalah sepele.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Baekhyun yang dijemput Chanyeol di depan kelasnya, kemana Kai ? Biasanya dia akan bersama Chanyeol menjemput dirinya. Eum, Chanyeol dan Kai itu satu kelas.

Drrrttt..

Ponselnya bergetar, di rogohnya saku kemejanya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ah itu pesan dari Kai. Baru saja Kyungsoo memikirkannya dan Kai sudah mengiriminya pesan. Apa aku boleh bilang bahwa mereka ini berjodoh ?

_From: JongKai_

_Temui aku di taman belakang sekolah baby, aku menunggumu disini._

Begitulah isi pesan Kai, oh jangan kalian permasalahkan nama kontak Kai pada ponsel Kyungsoo. JongKai adalah penyatuan nama asli kekasihnya. Nama asli namja tan itu adalah Kim Jongin tapi teman-temannya biasa memanggilnya Kai. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo sengaja menggabungkan kedua nama panggilan itu. Mengapa bukan KaiSoo saja ? Eum, kurasa Kyungsoo bisa terkena serangan jantung mendadak jika ia menggunakan nama itu. KaiSoo, Kai dan KyungSoo. Oh _gosh _manis sekali nama couple itu.

Kyungsoo menyampirkan ranselnya di kedua pundaknya, berjalan dengan riang meninggalkan kelasnya yang sepi menuju tempat yang disebutkan Kai di pesan tadi. Taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Kai sedang rebahan di bawah pohon _maple_ besar yang rindang, beralaskan rumput hijau yang terlihat segar. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di belakang kepalanya sebagai bantalan, ia sedang menikmati pemandagan di atas sana. Langit biru dihiasi oleh gumpalan awan putih dengan berbagai macam bentuk.

"Kai."

Suara lembut bagaikan alunan musik _surgawi _itu mengusik _kegiatan_ Kai, ia sedikit mendongak melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kai tak merubah posisinya, tangan kirinya mengisyaratkan pada Kyungsoo untuk mendekat dan Kyungsoo menurutinya.

"kemarilah."

Ujar Kai sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, Kyungsoo menurut _lagi_. Ia menggunakan tasnya sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Kini Kyungsoo ikut memperhatikan apa yang diperhatikan oleh Kai sejak tadi.

"kenapa memanggilku kesini ?" tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu.

Kai masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo melainkan merapatkan posisi tubuhnya semakin mendekat dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam, tak protes.

"aku hanya merindukanmu."

Satu kalimat, tiga kata sederhana yang dilontarkan Kai barusan mampu membuat kedua pipi tembam Kyungsoo merona.

"sudah lama kita tak berduaan seperti ini sejak kita diharuskan sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah."

Yah, mereka sudah memasuk tahun ketiga sekolah menengah atas. Itu tandanya ujian kelulusan semakin mendekati mereka. Membuat mereka di haruskan mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, mengerjakan tugas yang selalu saja di berikan oleh para songsaenim, belum lagi ulangan harian yang biasanya akan diselanggarakan secara mendadak.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, benar apa yang dikatakan Kai. Akhir-akhir ini mereka sering menjalani aktifitas mereka sendiri-sendiri. Tidak seperti dulu saat mereka masih di tahun kedua, semuanya mereka lakukan bersama. Mulai dari saling membantu mengerjakan PR, belajar bersama, pergi ke kantin bersama, ke perpustakaan bersama. Tapi sekarang mereka jarang melakukan hal itu, ahh Kyungsoo jadi rindu masa-masa itu.

SRET

Sebuah lengan kekar tiba-tiba saja melingkari perut Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo tersenyum, Kyungsoo tahu pasti siapa pelakunya. Tentu saja Kim Jongin, memangnya ada orang lain selain dia disini ?

Awalnya baik-baik saja, tapi lama kelamaan deru nafas Kai pada leher Kyungsoo semakin membuat Kyungsoo resah. Kedua bola mata Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah, bahkan kakinya gemetaran sekarang.

Di goyangkannya pelan tubuh Kai yang kini sepenuhnya telah menghadap dirinya, Tapi tak ada sahutan. Apa Kai tertidur ? Pikir Kyungsoo. Ia masih berusaha membangunkan Kai tapi Kai tetap tidak bangun, oh Kai benar-benar tertidur.

_Well well well _walaupun kau menendang pantat Kai hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur pun ia tak akan terbangun, paling-paling hanya meracau tak jelas lalu kembali tertidur. Haaahhh, kalau sudah begini Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunggu Kai sampai terbangun. Padahal hari sudah sangat sore, bahkan langit sudah mulai berubah warna jadi kemerahan sekarang.

~~~~..==..~~~~

Usapan lembut pada rambut Kyungsoo membuat namja bermata bulat ini terbangun. Ia melenguh kecil kemudian mengucek kedua mata bulatnya dengan kedua genggaman tangannya, persis seperti anak kecil yang baru bangun tidur.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya heran melihat sekelilingnya, ini bukan kamarnya, lalu ia ada dimana ?

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah samping, dimana Kai sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah batang pohon _maple_ dengan kepala mendongak ke atas sembari satu tangannya masih sibuk mengelus sayang helaian rambut halus Kyungsoo. Ah ya, Kyungsoo ingat, bukankah ia dan Kai tadi ada di taman belakang sekolah ?

Eh ?

Di.. taman belakang.. sekolah ?

Kyungsoo terduduk, ia melihat ke arah tubuhnya yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Jadi ceritanya ia tertidur disini sedari tadi ?

"kau sudah bangun ?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke asal suara, dilihatnya Kai sedang memandang lembut ke arahnya. Ugh Kai, kau membuat Kyungsoo merona lagi. Padahal Kai hanya menatapnya saja.

"apa punggungmu atau lehermu sakit ?"

"ani." jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Pergerakan tangan Kai mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk di depan Kai, di antara kedua kaki Kai yang terbuka lebar-lebar. Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai dan duduk di tempat yang di tunjuk oleh Kai. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya. Wangi khas seorang Kim Jongin pun menguar menyapa indera penciuman Kyungsoo. Ah, wangi ini tak akan ia temukan dimanapun juga.

"lihat bintang-bintang itu, indah bukan ?"

Kyungsoo _reflex _mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas. Oh lihatlah betapa indahnya langit malam ini. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan perkaatan Kai. Mata bulat Kyungsoo tampak berbinar-binar menyaksikan ciptaan Tuhan yang sangatlah mengagumkan itu. Satu bulan besar dengan sinar benderang ditemani dengan beribu bahkan berjuta-juta bintang yang tak kalah terang benderang dari sang bulan. Ya Tuhan betapa indahnya ciptaan-Mu.

"tapi ada bintang yang lebih indah dan terang di banding bintang-bintang disana." ujar Kai sambil terus memperhatikan langit malam. Kyungsoo mencoba mencari bintang yang dimaksud Kai, dari ribuan bintang semuanya tampak sama saja, hanya saja ukuran dan juga terangnya cahaya bintang itu saja yang berbeda. Lalu bintang yang mana yang dimaksud Kai ?

"yang mana Kai ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya, masih dengan kepala yang mendongak ke atas.

"dia ada disini. Disini, di dekapanku."

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kai. Sedetik kemudian kedua pipinya merona hebat. Bintang yang dimaksud Kai tadi adalah, dirinya ? Sedangkan Kai tersenyum simpul melihat wajah kekasih manisnya yang semakin manis saja dengan hiasan semburat merah muda di kedua pipi berisinya.

Entah mengapa suasana di tempat ini jadi romantis seperti ini, suara jangkrik yang terdengar berisik itu malah jadi seperti backsound lagu romantis mereka. Dan hal itu mampu membuat jantung seorang Do Kyungsoo bekerja tak normal.

Jemari Kai memegang dagu Kyungsoo, mengarahkan pandangan Kyungsoo menghadapnya. Kyungsoo menengadah, di tatapnya lamat-lamat wajah tampan Kai yang entah mengapa malam ini terlihat beribu kali lebih tampan dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Bukan, bukannya sebelum-sebelum ini Kai tak tampan, hanya saja malam ini terlihat begitu mempesona membuat Kyungsoo seakan tersihir dengan pesona seorang Kim Jongin.

Manik mata hitam yang teduh, hidung yang _yeah_ walau tak seberapa mancung tapi tetap mempesona, bibir penuh dan ah jangan lupakan kulit cokelatnya yang terlihat begitu eksotis. Ugh, kenapa Kai jadi terlihat sangat _sexy_ begini ?

CHU~

Satu kecupan berhasil dilayangkan Kai di belahan bibir Kyungsoo, kedua belah bibirnya telah menempel sempurna di bibir berisi Kyungsoo. Awalnya tak ada pergerakan sama sekali, mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam dengan bibir yang saling menempel.

Dengan perlahan Kai mulai memejamkan matanya dan melumat kecil bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ikut memejamkan matanya, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Dada Kyungsoo berdenyu-denyut tak karuan tapi Kyungsoo sangat menikmati sensasi itu.

Ciuman itu berakhir, benar-benar berakhir ketika Kai kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo lalu kembali menarik wajahnya. Oh _gosh_ lihatlah wajah semerah buah strawberry itu, Kyungsoo jadi terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Kai kembali mengusak sayang helaian rambut hitam Kyungsoo, kini keduanya tengah menatap langit malam. Angin berhembus sedikit kencang membuat Kyungsoo menggigil kedinginan, tapi rasa dingin itu lenyap sudah tatkala kedua lengan Kai mendominasi tubuhnya, melindunginya dari hawa dingin, mengubahnya menjadi sebuah kehangatan.

Mereka berdua masih menikmati momen-momen indah ini. Tak ada yang berfikiran untuk segera pulang karna hari sudah terlampau malam. Ini sudah hampir pukul 8 malam, tapi mereka masih betah berlama-lama di tempat ini.

_Well_, biarlah kedua sejoli ini saling melepas rindu mereka. Biarkan bulan dan bintang juga pohon _maple_ itu jadi saksi momen indah mereka. Dan berterima kasihlah pada sang angin yang membuat mereka semakin terlihat mesra dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain menyalurkan kehangatan tubuh mereka pada pasangannya.

"saranghae Do Kyungsoo."

"nado saranghae Kim Jongin."

**END**

Hehe gak fluff ya ? maap /sungkem/ idenya muncul pas Bee lagi jemur baju masa -,-

Bee abis selese nyuci baju nah pas jemur baju itu Bee ngeliat ke langit /attsaah/ duhh bintangnya banyaaaaaaak banget, indah *O* ciptaan Tuhan emang indah ya :3 dan karna itu terciptalah FF _absurd_ ini. Oke ini saya curhat -_,-

Akhir kata, Min to REVIEW ? ^^


End file.
